Forbidden Fruit
by Dr. Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Does an Apple a day really keep the doctor away? Mulder hopes not. PLS R&R MSR! I have decided to continue. This will be a fic of little one shots involving Mulder, Scully and fruit. I'M BAAACK!PURE SMUT NOTHING ELSE!
1. Apple a day

**I don't own the X-Files**

Mulder entered through the door to the basement office and stopped mid step. He had seen a lot of erotic things in his time on the earth, many of them caught on film and normally played on his VCR, others were real life experiences, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

For at least seven years he had had a thing for his partner, from the moment she introduced herself way back when in 1992. He had made plenty of innuendos and marriage proposals, most she pushed away like the jokes they were, but on rare occasions she responded with one of her own or merely gave him a soft smile. For years they had been harboring feelings for the other and ever since New Year they knew something was there, but they chose to act on it fully.

That is until now.

Mulder looked from where he stood in front of the closed door at Scully. She sat oblivious to the presence of anybody with a delicious red apple in her hand. She took a bite small enough to fit in her mouth, but deep enough to cause secretion of the juice. She jumped a bit due to the fact this was her first bite and she failed to realize how juicy this one in particular was, but never the less she enjoyed the fruit. Mulder still watched her and as the juices fell from the delectable food he watched with an intense stare.

He followed one drop in particular that traveled from the apple, down her mouth, past her chin and to her neck, where it then continued it's journey to the valley beneath her shirt. He swallowed hard as his mind began to drift to thoughts of him licking her flesh only to taste her and the sweet fruit. He allowed himself a moment more of staring at her and that piece of produce he suddenly felt envious over, and then foolish for never had he felt so much spite for a piece of food before.

"You know Scully, an apple is said to be the most sinful food there is." He said breaking the silence and causing her to jump up to face him.

"Really?" She shot back pretending to enjoy the product in her hand. "I thought that was chocolate."

"No, of course not. Fruit had been known as the forbidden fruit." He said making his way past where she sat to take a seat at his desk across from her. "Referring to forbidden indulgence, illegal pleasure and even immoral pleasure. Not to mention the key term it holds in many forms of literary poetry referring to the females bosom."

Scully sat across from him, pretending that his words held no real affect to him and that every other word that came out of his mouth didn't just turn her on more. She also failed to notice that as he spoke his face was serious almost as if they had switched roles and he was playing her part while she listened and let the inappropriate thoughts roam her mind, she bit back her tongue from making a sexual remark.

"Also in Snow White it was the poison apple the witch got Snow White to eat." She nodded as if that meant nothing to her. "Not only that, but according to the bible it was the one fruit that Satan tempted Adam and Eve into eating." She nodded in agreement as she took anther bite, this time looking at him, almost teasing him.

"That all may be true, but I just like the taste." She said softly.

He watched again as the spirit of the apple leaked down her neck. He could almost see the sticky path it had left behind. He let his mind roam once again, his lips and tongue on her skin and her moaning beneath him about drove him wild. He could just imagine the taste of her and apple mixed, though he was almost positive she tasted better than the fruit.

Scully smiled to herself as she watched Mulder's facial expressions, he tried to show no emotion, but pure lust bled from him, she could see it in his eyes. She knew she was teasing him, she had planned on doing it this morning when she had first grabbed the apple from her kitchen. She was sick and tired of playing games and wanted to take things further, all she needed was a piece of fruit and a little patience, eventually he would take the next step.

"Do you have a napkin?" She asked softly pretending to wipe the juice from her neck, but instead she was intentionally rubbing it around.

"No." He managed to get out as she placed her finger into her mouth to lick the extract from it.

He watched as her finger entered her mouth and how it stayed open a bit so he could see her tongue move forward a bit to lick off the sweet nectar. He attempted to hide his arousal by this, but failed greatly as she now got up from where she sat and walked over to his side of the desk and sat on the edge.

"Did you know that an apple can also refer to lust?" She asked softly.

"How so?"

"Through the fact that lust is an inborn tendency as it is an original sin. Once person could see an apple and never understand why the need of another is present, but only that they long to have somebody else to indulge the sexual desires." She inches closer to him and was only a few centimeters away and he could feel her knee against his thigh.

"Would you ever consider indulging in one's fantasies over a piece of fruit?" He asked, his calm demeanor desperately attempted to make a comeback.

"I suppose, if I felt a strong bond to the person in question and was willing to welcome on a relationship, but it all depends on who it is." She teased him once again by taking another bite of the half eaten apple.

"What if, theoretically speaking, it were me?" He asked he was now standing up from his seat and was only centimeters away, she could feel his erection pressing up against her thigh and smiled inwardly. He was eating out of the palm of her hand and that's when she took the meaning literally.

"Do you want a bite of my apple?" She asked as if the whole conversation before them had not taken place and that they were on opposite sides of the room, both starving, but he saw past her and lowered his mouth to take a soft bite of the fruit. He ended up leaking a few drops of the sweet apple essence onto her hand. He watched as she brought it to her mouth, but he stopped her, took the apple from her, threw it away and ran his tongue along her palm.

He watched as her head tipped back in pleasure and he took this opportunity to kiss the soft flesh at her neck. He began to nip at her neck and was brought over the edge as her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. Their lips met and their tongues raged on in a battle neither of them would ever tire of.

His hands made quick work of her suit jacket and blouse before moving on to her matching black skirt. She cherished the feel of his mouth hot on her chest as she managed to pull off his jacket and shirt before moving to his pants. When she felt his hands on her back succeed in their mission to undo the clasp to her bra she praised him with kisses all over his face and allowing his pants to fall from his hips.

She could now feel his ever growing erection hard against her inner thigh and she longed to release him of his restraints, but failed as he beat her to it in her own case. She felt her black lacy underwear fall to the floor to join the matching bra and her other clothes. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her before lavishing his attention to once breast. She moaned in pleasure as he bite down softly at her nipples, causing her own personal nectar to form at the space between her thighs. She allowed her hips to buck forward and nudge him a bit, longing to have what her body craved…him.

She let her hands roam down his back as his attention moved from one breast to the other. She quickly did away with his boxers and was instantly pinned against the closed door to the basement office. He lowered himself to his knees so she was standing with her hands buried into his dark head of hair as he explored her lower regions. Certain sensations caused her to moan while others had her uttering his name over and over again. However, in the heat of the moment such as this, only his first name escaped her lips and only now coming from her was it the sweetest name his parents could have ever bestowed upon him. Her hips bucked forward again, only this time involuntarily as she neared her end. Knowing this he stopped and made the journey back up her body.

He moaned in pleasure as she took him in her hand and kissed his lips softly. She uttered only a simple 'Please' before he lifted her up, pushing her back against the door and opened her legs to offer himself better access.

To say the feeling of them being one was far greater than anything in the world, was nothing compared to how they truly felt. As he pulled out and thrust himself back into her over and over, soft moans and words of loved escaped passed their lips. As his speed increased and they neared the end they looked deeper into the other's eyes, knowing this moment was far greater than pure lust and extended beyond the ideas of pure biological instinct. Here in this moment as they both came together as one, screaming the other's name, were they allowed to find peace and love in their new home with the other.

Soft kisses were exchanged as they fell to the floor gently together and they lay like that for a few minutes before getting up and changing once again into their clothes. While Mulder finished up the last bit of a file, Scully sat on his lap every so often placing gentle kisses on his neck or lips, ones he kindly and lovingly returned.

"I love you." She whispered softly into his ear.

"I love you, too." He answered back placing a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"I think we should go home, because the last thing I want to do right now is work." She said smiling giving him a small smile.

"I know what you mean. I'll just finish this up and we'll tell Skinner we have a small case to investigate. He'll never be the wiser." He said signing his name down at the bottom of the report before moving the file in Scully's direction for her to sign as well.

"Just promise me we won't leave the bed?" She begged as he closed the file up and placed it into the filing cabinet as she pulled her jacket on.

"Can't do." He said honestly, she gave him a sad look. "Why not?"

"Because I have a plenty other fantasies that involve you and I'm sure you have some of your own, and mine don't really involve much of the bed." He said honestly kissing her neck.

"Ok fine." She said smiling at him, "But just know that may fantasies will keep us busy for years to come." She said honestly letting him know she was in this for the long haul.

"Really? You'll just have to think of more because I got so many we may have to ask for an extension on life." He said smiling at her and got a real genuine laugh from her as they entered the elevator and headed to his apartment.

Mulder was glad that the old saying 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away' wasn't true, because he planned on keeping this doctor at his side until the day they both died.


	2. Peach of life

**Sorry everybody, I would have updated sooner, but I have been in the hospital for the past couple of days and yesterday I was released, but William was scared I was going to go back and leave him alone so he had to call his father over here and once Will was finally asleep his father and I had at it and well, let's just say that the only time I'll be seeing him is when he comes to pick up William. Honestly the nerve of some men. **

**Well my baby is doing fine for now the doctors say, but I have another appointment next month, hopefully I will know the sex then, but I'm not holding my breath. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but Will wakes up every ten minutes just to make sure I'm still ok. As a matter of fact he's sleeping only ten feet from me on the couch, little guy refuses to leave my side, bless his little soul.**

**Ok on with the story**

It had been a long, hard and trying day at work, and all Scully had looked forward to was coming home to her same old lonely apartment. Well actually she had hoped to come home to Mulder sitting on her couch looking at her smiling, offering to take her out to dinner and spend the rest of the night and the rest of the weekend in her bed, but sadly she was greeted by silence.

They had been dating a few months now and been intimate with the other for maybe a month and a half, no maybe it was three weeks. What did one really consider intimate? They had seen each other naked plenty of times before, they'd made love plenty of times in the past, well at least while dressed, sort of a little game, a touch here offered her with many thoughts. A simple word could arouse one in a heart beat and the words could do who knew what. But if one considered intimate to be naked in the bed letting the other explore and learn the other's body, she would have to say three weeks.

They had started on that one fateful day down in the basement with an apple. Who knew one little fruit could bring them so far? She knew to never expect her imagination to become a reality, but when it had she was glad she dreamed big.

As she dropped her bag onto the floor and locked the door behind her she had her way into her bathroom where she started to fill the tub with warm water before adding about a tablespoon of lavender bubble bath. She watched as the suds filled the tub before turning the water off and heading into her bedroom. Once there she stripped of her clothes, grabbed her robe and headed back into the bathroom where she turned off the lights after lighting a few candles that surrounded the bathroom.

Her hair was tied back in a small bun as she rested in the warm water and let the heat and smell relax her body. On top of her sink rested a small radio that played a CD she had bought years ago. From it the sounds of violins and waterfalls could be heard, the relaxing sound had her laying there with her eyes closed and desperately grasping onto consciousness.

Here, in this moment, she let her mind wander and let the thoughts spill from the locked corner of her mind. She was in a forest near a great waterfall, the only sound was water and silence. It was like the Garden of Eden, so lush and beautiful, small reflections of the sun off the water made rainbows appear.

She found herself standing half way in the water, the small white sarong she had worn that lightly covered her body was now hugging to her form as the water soaked it. She took a bold and daring plunge into the water only to come back up soaking wet and basically naked now that the cloth around her was see through, but she didn't care, here in her own paradise she was alone.

Suddenly, from behind her, a noise sounded and before she had time to react a hand was lightly on her shoulder. She froze at first, but relaxed as the hand turned her and she was now looking at Mulder. His right hand cupped her chin and raised her head as he dropped his and lightly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, only to jump a bit once realizing he had no bottoms on and how excited he was at the proximity they shared. A devilish grin spread across her face as they pulled apart.

"You don't need this." He said gently tugging the sarong off of her body and throwing it the small distance behind her to the shore. She smiled and lowered her head in embarrassment, though not really sure why. "You're beautiful." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then down to her lips and her neck.

Her hand raised to his left shoulder where it slowly moved down his arm and stopped as it hit a solid object in his hand. As she raised his hand for her to see he smiled down at her as her eyes lay on the fruit. In his hand lay a simple peach.

"How appropriate." She whispered softly lifting his hand to her lips where she took a soft bit of the juicy fruit.

"You have no idea." He said bringing the fruit to his mouth to bit before placing it in her hands and lowering himself down her body where he took his place between her legs. Her hands rested in his hair as he slowly tortured her to no end.

"Fox." The word escaped her lips and slowly brought her out of her thoughts and back to the reality that she was still in her tub, the hot water was now a lukewarm and the bubbles were all gone, allowing her ot see her left hand had taken to supplying her body with the actions brought on by her thoughts while her right hand uncontrollably took to massaging her right breast.

She knew she should be ashamed, but on more than one occasion she was brought on by the images in her head to act them out, especially now that she knew what it really felt like to be with her partner. She closed her eyes once again and continued to let the image play as her body finished its self satisfying job. As the convulsions raced through her body and she reached her peak his name escaped her lips once more before falling into the water.

"Yes?" A sot voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump and look behind her embarrassed for being caught doing such an act, but when her eyes set on him, she didn't see a judging look, she saw a lustful gaze in his eyes, but beyond that she saw love. "Do you always do that in the tub?" He half joked after an awkward moment of silence. She lowered her head as her cheeks turned red.

He walked over to her and kneeled at her side, he took her face in his hands and offered a soft and sincere smile. "Don't be embarrassed, you're not the only one who does that." He said admitting to her one of his own secrets. She gave off a smile and kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a few minutes Mulder turned around, grabbed her robe, helped her out of the tub and placed it on her soaking body. Once she was dressed in an old shirt of his he left over a while back, she walked into the kitchen to find a small dinner of Chinese takeout on the table. She smiled softly at the fact the room was dim and only the candles on the table were lit and a small bouquet of roses was sitting on a chair.

"For you." He muttered pushing her hair back and kissing the side of her neck.

"I thought you were going out of town to see your mother." She whispered softly turning to kiss him back.

"I know, but I figured that, if your up for it, we can go and see her tomorrow. I'm sure she'd be glad to know we are finally together." He said cupping her breast from under the shirt.

"Sounds great." She said softly before releasing a soft moan.

After dinner and the dishes were washed and dried, Mulder walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can. Scully watched him from where she sat on the couch as he opened the can and placed the contents into a bowl.

"Peaches?" She asked softly, smiling to herself and remembering her thoughts before in the tub.

"Yup." He said offering her a fork with a peach stabbed onto it. She leaned forward to take a bit, but he pulled back and spoke. "What? No hidden insight to the peach?" He asked playfully.

"Only what literature offers in reference to the woman's reproductive organ." She said amusingly. "What?" She asked as he muttered something under his breath.

"Nothing." He said smiling and placing the fork near her mouth. This time when she leaned for it he kept it there for her to bit and eat. As a bit of the juice fell from the corner of her mouth, he leaned forward and licked it off, causing them to kiss.

Needless to say the peaches found a better use.

Scully moaned as Mulder pushed her onto her back on the couch so she was looking up at him. He lifted the shirt off of her head and threw it to the floor before allowing her to do the same to him. Never taking his eyes off of her, he allowed his fingers to drift over to the table where they dipped into the bowl and emerged drenched in peach juice. He slowly made his way over to her left breast and drew small circles over it, leaving behind a sweet sticky trail.

As his lips made their way her breast she moaned and arched her back into him. In a matter of moments he had taken off her underwear and she found his head tucked between her legs, she could do nothing, but what he body reacted to. Her hips bucked wildly as he brought her closer, his lips played with her small bud that had her wanting more. And just when she though it was all over he pulled back, letting her body cool off before continuing. His fingers dipped into her and slowly finished the job by pressing the small bud with his thumb while his other two fingers pumped in and out of her pulsing sex.

Once Scully fell from her plateau, she looked over to Mulder and smiled. She then sat up and helped his strip of his pants and boxers before she was laying on top of him. Her mouth trailed small kisses down his body and just as she reached the large organ that was all him, she stopped. She reached over to the bowl and picked a peach out, placed it on his stomach before drenching both hands in the juice. She slowly and surly made her way up and down his length with her hands only to stop a few minutes later and continue the process only now with her mouth. He fought not to let his body get the better of him, but failed and his hips rose to meet her mouth, stroke for stroke, something she seemed to enjoy for now she took him in deeper.

Just when he knew the moment was drawing near he picked her up placed her around his waist. As they flipped sides, the peach that was once on his stomach was now at the valley between her legs. He lowered himself down took the fruit in his mouth and ran it along her stomach, in the valley between her breasts, up her neck and to her mouth where she opened her mouth and they both bit down, each taking a piece.

He entered her with one swift movement and slowly worked his way in and out of her. Placing soft kisses on her mouth and neck. As his speed increased she soon joined his pace and with a cry of pleasure they both came together saying the others name as if it were their dieing words.

As they lay in the other's arms, spent from their activities and smelling of the sweet fruit, Mulder reached his hand to the floor to grab the blanket he had hidden beneath the coffee table and covered them up. He looked up to the woman resting on top of him and placed a small kiss on her forehead before kissing her lips and falling asleep. Scully smiled to herself and fell asleep in his loving embrace.

**Ok please review and if you have any ideas for another fruit, please share, I'm desperate on ideas and I may not continue if I got nothing. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Grapes of Lust

Scully awoke to find herself on the couch and on top of a hard solid object. The sound of chirping birds entered her ears from outside her window and the smell of peaches invaded her nostrils. It wasn't long until the previous nights events came quickly flooding back and she found herself looking down to her naked partner beneath her on the couch. He moaned softly in his sleep as she shifted a bit to get off of him, but found it useless due to the fact that her actions caused his grip around her waist to tighten, holding her firmly above him.

She sighed softly and relaxed in his grip before realizing the time, she slowly forced her way out of his arms and once certain she hadn't woken him she rushed off to her bed room to changed. When she emerged she was wearing her jeans and green button up top and was hustling about the kitchen to make breakfast when she hear a slight stirring from the couch.

"Morning." She said rushing over to him to bring him his breakfast which was a bagel with grape jelly. She noticed his odd look at it. "Sorry I was all out of cream cheese and this was all I had." He shrugged and took a bite before kissing her, leave a large sticky spot on her cheek.

"What time is it?" He asked putting his boxers and pants on.

"Eight thirty six. What time do you want to leave for your mothers?" She asked softly.

"By noon." He said taking another bite of the bagel and grape jelly. When he had finished he went to kiss her again, but as his hand traveled downward he let out a groan of frustration.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Your, already dressed." He said whining a bit.

"Not all the way, I don't have a bra on, I just changed quickly so I could get some stuff done around the house." She said putting her hand in his.

"And you can't do that naked?" He joked, he shut his mouth when he noticed an odd look in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Mulder? You're freezing." She whispered. Touching his face lightly, rushing her hands across his forehead.

"We left the window open all night." He said looking over to the open window where the loud sounds of a bird could heard. She nodded in agreement.

"I can warm you." She said seductively, ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be getting ready to go to his mothers in less than a few hours.

"Please." He pleaded softly as her hand that rested on his bare chest climbed up his neck and wrapped around to pull him down to her where their lips met in a hot and passionate kiss.

Her hands moved about his face softly, desperately seeking to warm him while trying to feel him, just to know he was really there. He moaned softly has his hand rose and grasped hers in his as his tongue snaked out and entered her mouth, capturing her, claiming her as his own. When he released her lips and moved down to the burning flesh that was her neck, she was panting and gasping for air as her head tilted back, offering him better access.

"Wait a minute." She said leaving the couch only to return with the jar full of grape jelly.

Her hands moved down his cold chest and was shocked to find that in such a short amount of time he was already becoming warm with the intensity of their actions. Her hands roamed the naked flesh, she softly covered it in the sticky substance only to lick it away, stopping at his nipples to suckle them. She relished in the feel of his hands, shaking as they stumbled over the buttons to her top and giggled slightly when he let out a frustrated groan, but it turned into a gasp of pleasure once he opened the offensive garment and attacked her breasts with his mouth. He was soft and gentle, he always was, taking his time to wrap his mouth around one mound of flesh while his hand busied itself taking care of the other. He would tease the nipples to stiff peaks and occasionally tug on them that it would send a jolt of pleasure down to the body she could easily feel it in her groin. This is what he did now and she closed her eyes, letting herself feel as he lavished her body with such sensations.

He placed his hand into the jar and brought the jelly to her stomach where he gently rubbed it in only to take it off in soft nibbles, lifting her skin up and leaving small red marks that would surely be in bruises by morning, but he was sure she wouldn't mind.

He looked up to her and hated where she sat, they sat side to side instead of face to face, so in one quick movement he picked her up and placed her in his lap. Her legs were open and his erection was right between her legs, the only thing separating them was two layers of thin fabric, Mulder had long since gotten rid of the blanket that had covered them from the previous night.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked softly smiling to her as he took her hand and led her down to the tented bulge in his pants. They both moaned as she grasped him through his pants.

"Did you know males aren't the only ones who can receive an erection?" She asked softly as if telling him her mother had called, her voice so calm. Her hand hadn't loosened it's hold on him.

"No, I didn't." He said looking to her awkwardly.

"It's true, when in a high state of sexual arousal, the females equivalent to the male penis becomes engorged with blood and becomes erect, but because it is an internal erection not many people see it as an erection at all." She said lifting her free hand and leading one of his free hands down the valley of her breasts down to her waistband and into her pants. His hand traveled inside her panties and entered the hot and moistened haven that was her sex. "Unlike the male, the females erection is for pleasurable purposes only." She said, her voice thick.

"Mind if I ask what the female equivalent is?" He asked his thumb searching around her lower body for one thing, and when he found the hardened numb her body bucked forward.

"Why? You just found it." She said referring to the clitoris. Her hips moved along with the motion of his finger and when his head moved forward to capture a breast in his mouth and lavish attention there, her hands grasped his head and her nails massaged his scalp.

Their lips meet in a heated kiss, deep and mind blowing. Mulder watched as Scully came in his hand, her head rested softly on her shoulder before her lips found his again and she kissed him deeply once more. Before he had a moment to react he found himself sitting on her couch completely naked, his pants and boxers were now on the floor and his legs were stretched open. As he peered down he found the top of Scully's red hair right where he thought he would. She had made her place comfortable right between his legs and had already placed her mouth around him, one hand massaged his sac while her mouth moved up and down member in a fast rhythmic motion. His head had fallen back and rested on the back of the couch as he moaned loudly, his hands played with her hair letting her know he loved everything she was doing and just when he was about to come she stopped and crawled back up his body, rubbing her breasts up against him along the way.

She stood before him and slowly stripped of her pants and panties before looking to him oddly. He gave her just an as confused look, he was unsure what she was asking and she was unsure how to ask it without sounding utterly ridiculous. But as if he could read her mind he knew, he reached forward, leaving the jelly behind, took her hips and brought her forward. He placed her back on his lap and right on top of him, he lowered her down onto him carefully, making sure that as he did so he entered her softly and smoothly.

"You take control." He said softly. She began to move her hips back and forth, and side to side. Her head rolled back and he hit new spots inside of her. Her arms rested on his shoulders as he took to sucking on her breasts while his hand took to dealing with her female erection. He smiled inwardly at that, he would never forget that one. As they reached their end his hips bucked upwards, meeting her thrust for thrust and together they came crashing down falling to the side on the couch.

After a few moments to gain their mental recovery they took their showers and got changed. within a matter of an our and a half they were on the road and heading for Mrs. Mulder's house and Mulder's past altogether. Scully only hoped she would accept Scully as Mulder's life partner and not just his work partner.

****

Ok a little shorter than normal I know and I am sorry for that and I delay I have just been released from a two week stay in the hospital. My baby has not been doing too well and may ex-husband refuses to leave my side now so I have been confined to bed rest, I was lucky to get my hands on the laptop. I had to force my son to sneak it in. well please review and I will try to update soon, let me know what you all think. Thanks a mill.


	4. Banana? Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

**I'M BACK! Yes its true, I am back, hopefully for a while. Please review and let me know what you think. Did I loose my touch?**

It had been a long weekend at Mulder's mothers, once she had been informed of their new relationship she began to ask questions. Such as if and when they were going to get married, if grandchildren were something she could look forward to, if they were looking to adopt. The last one was due to the fact Mulder had let his mom know Scully couldn't bare any children. She had apologize and quickly jumped on the next route of achieving grandchildren. All in all it had been a very interesting weekend.

That Tuesday the duo had made their way into the FBI headquarters and to the second floor where they grabbed their coffee and started to head down to the basement. That is until a voice called out to one of the agents.

"Agent Scully!" A male voice called out, causing both Mulder and Scully to stop and turn in to the source of the call.

"Yes Mathews?" Scully asked looking to him oddly.

"I had a question to ask you." He started out, slowly pulling her away from Mulder's ear shot.

"Ok, ask." She said giving Mulder an odd look from where she stood alone with the Agent.

"I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything this weekend…" He stammered over his words and trailed off near the end. Afraid on how to approach her.

Of course she was busy the upcoming weekend. Mulder and her had plans that did not involve leaving the apartment, much alone the bedroom.

"I'm flattered, but I am doing something, I have a lot planned." Not a lie.

"Oh well, than maybe the weekend after that." He said hopeful his face growing a smile from ear to ear, clearly not getting the hint.

"Sorry." She said looking to him, forcing sympathy with a fallen face. She turned to walk away when he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. Taking her by surprise and forcing a sound of disapproval to escape from her lips.

"Please, don't turn me down yet." He begged, his face pleaded to give him sympathy, his death grip told her to run.

"Mathews, let go." She said pulling her wrist away, but only found his grip getting tighter. "Please let go."

"Just give me a chance."

"I think she told you to 'Let. Go.'" Mulder said. Sensing Scully in distress he had walked over to the two and now had Mathews wrist twisted back to where the man was begging to be unhandled.

"Mulder let him go." Scully said placing a hand on his shoulder. When Mulder didn't and only continued on Scully pulled Mulder back. "Mulder, you'll break his wrist." Mathews looked near tears.

At that he released the man's arm and guided Scully to the elevator. She only glanced at Mathews for a second before giving Mulder a look of thanks. Once the elevator doors closed Mathews look off down the hallway to A.D. Skinner's office.

"Mulder you shouldn't have done that." Scully said once they had entered the basement office.

"Scully, he was hurting you." Mulder said looking her in the eyes.

"I don't care, every move you make is being watched." She said than paused before whispering a thank you and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I promise, it won't happen again." Mulder said his hands on her hips. He let her go and walked over to his desk and the paper work that rested there. They still had to finish up the report from their last case.

As Mulder filed a few things away Scully sat in the chair across from his desk and reached into her purse. From there she pulled out a bright yellow banana, missing breakfast had her starving and she could feel the effects of hunger kicking in. The look on Mulder's face was surprised to say in the least.

"Want some?" Scully asked as she noticed him swallow a hard lump in his throat.

"No thanks." He answered as she started to peel the fruit.

He watched her as she teased him, carefully placing the majority of the fruit in her mouth then pulled it out, taking only a small bite near the end. He could tell she was getting pleasure from this due to the fact she started to lick it. She placed it back in her mouth and added her teeth to the assault, softly eating the parts that ended up in her mouth.

She than walked over to him and sat on his lap as she done not that long ago when she was eating the apple. His hard erection pressed into her thigh and she gave a soft moan of pleasure. She took to rubbing her lips with the fruit before placing it on the table and kissing Mulder. He noticed her lips were soft and tasted sweet, he wanted more, this became a problem for his growing erection.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem." She said grasping the tent in his pants. "Need some help?" She breathed into his ear, and smiled when he nodded in response.

Again she kissed him, deeply tasting him with her tongue. In the process she had managed to unzip his pants, and find him amongst the cover of his boxers. There she sat in his lap, stroking him softly and loving how his hips moved into her hand.

"I'll be back." She said. Mulder was disappointed she would leave him in that state but only smiled when he found her crawling into the small space under his desk.

From there she looked up at him with lustful eyes as she grabbed his member and placed it into her mouth. He let out a groan of approval and tilted his head back, allowing his body to feel her mouth take him in, her hot moist lips surrounding his cock. Her lips moved up and down the hardened organ, taking him into her more and more with every second. She would than pull him out and lick the tip, enjoying the moisture it produced.

As she sucked on him groans escaped, and she knew she was doing right. Her hand had taken to massaging the sac beneath his penis as she bobbed her head back and forth. She had than tried sucking on the sac while her hands took the place of her mouth. She could tell he was getting close by the way he was groaning and she loved having that control over him.

She was moving her mouth back to the tip when all of a sudden the door to the office flew open and Mulder's head popped up from the titled position it had been in.

"Agent Mulder are you sleeping?" The strong male voice asked, Scully had stopped her actions for a moment.

"No sir, just thinking what to put for this case." He thought up real fast as he lifted said case off of his desk as proof.

"Where is Agent Scully?" He asked showing no interest in Mulder. Mulder's eyes fell from Skinner to under the desk where they met with Scully's for a brief second, an evil and lustful smile rested on her face.

"I'm not sure sir, last I saw she was heading upstairs." He quickly lied. Turned on from the fact that their boss was a few feet away from the person he searched for and only an inch and a half of mahogany separated them. He also came to noticed she had taken back to sucking on his member while their boss spoke. Sometimes she was a little too gutsy.

"Well good because what I have to tell you is just between me and you."

"Sir?" Mulder questioned, or at least tried as Scully had now added her teeth to the assault just as she had to the banana not that long ago.

"Agent Mathews came into my office earlier today and said you almost broke his wrist."

"Sir I was defending Agent Scully." He took in a long breath, one he hoped Skinner didn't notice. "He was gripping her arm in a way she was uncomfortable with." He spoke quickly, finding words harder to find and sentences harder to form.

"I know you are very protective of Agent Scully and I believe he would do that. I know the Agent." There was silence; Mathews didn't have one of the cleanest records when it came to his temper. He had once beaten a suspect just for information, which had resulted in three weeks suspension and a month of paperwork. He was lucky to still have his job.

Scully was now pumping him with her hands and sucking on the bell. It took every ounce of energy for Mulder to not make an unusual noise.

"But you do need to be more careful, I catch this again and you'll be suspended from the FBI for two weeks." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"I won't happen again sir, I promise."

"Off the record Mulder…." He paused just as he was about to close the door, Mulder could only nod. "…I think it would be better for you and Agent Scully to have sex. You love her and its obvious she loves you. Maybe loose some sexual tension." Mulder only smiled, smug and drunk.

"Sir." Mulder said again this time nodding in agreement.

"We never had this talk." He said then closed the door and walked away.

At that same moment Mulder had taken too much and came in Scully's waiting mouth. He dropped his head into the desk and she cleaned him up and put him back into his boxers. As she made her way out from under the desk she was licking her lips and wiping her mouth.

"Are you trying to get us fired?" Mulder asked her as she sat back down on his lap and kissed him deeply, pushing the thought from his mind….if only for a moment.

"No just trying to get you off." She said smiling.

"Mission accomplished, but you could have gotten us in trouble, especially while he was talking.

"I doubt he'll mind. You heard him yourself; he _wants_ us to sleep together." She said pulling on his tie and lightly nibbling his ear. Mulder smiled at how she was thinking like himself, he knew she had to be horny to be acting this way. Or perhaps this was the real her, after she had forgone sex for the past seven years and was suddenly reintroduced to it. Whatever it was, he loved it.

"But he'll probably get mad if we're doing it just a few inches from him." Mulder said massaging her breast.

"So we're not perfect." She mumbled taking in a deep breath of air through her teeth.

He lightly bit her nipple through the fabric of her bra and shirt as his hand traveled from her thigh inward. Once there he pushed her deeply moistened panties aside and allowed his fingers to invade the hot silky tunnel that called to him.

"Mulder." She breathed running her fingers through his hair as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Fair is fair." He said moving a few things off the desk and pushing them to the floor as he sat her on the desk, her feet dangling over the edge.

He moved her panties down to her ankles as he made his way down to rest on his knees. Once there he gently moved the folds away and gave a small lick, he could feel her moan as his tongue lapped her up, drinking in her juices and orally pleasuring her.

"Mulder." She breathed again running her hands through his hair as she forced his head forward. Groaning at the sensation.

His lips fell to her legs, where he lavished them with kisses and soft nibbles, enjoying the little moans that escaped from her lips and deep with in her throat. He lifted to her mouth and kissed her passionately until they both needed air. He then kissed his way back down, stopping only to unbutton her shirt and suck on her right breast, while his fingers slowed their rhythm.

Once back down between her leg he allowed his tongue to lick over her hardened nub before sucking on it. She had now taken to rocking her hips into his face and this allowed him to increase the movement of his fingers. His two fingers moved in and out, increasing and decreasing speed just to torture her all he could. He replaced his lips with his tongue and softly bit her clit, causing her to scream out and her walls to spasm as she reached her sexually peak.

Mulder kissed her lips and Scully could taste herself on his tongue, she loved it when he did that, it really made her feel like they were one person. As she came down, her body fell limp and Mulder was forced to hold onto her to keep her from falling off the desk.

Once she had recovered he helped her down and together they attempted to get back to work and on with their day. Mulder quickly placed her lace underwear into his pocket as the door open, luckily Scully was decent and they had nothing to give them away.

"Sir?" Scully asked looking to Skinner, her heart pounding. Two seconds sooner and they would have been caught.

"I got up to the third floor when I remembered I had a case for you two." He said leading the way to his office, they both exchanged glances before following him up stairs. Wondering what case he would hold for them and thankful they weren't caught.

**Hey everyone I know its been a while, but I was struck by my muse today and started to write, hopefully I can add more to this story in the months to come. Life is easier now that William is in school and James is at work.**

**Please review and let me know if its worth igniting the flames I let burn out. Ideas are welcomed at any time. Weather it be fruit, positions, or anything else you want to see.**


	5. Phoney Watermelon

After Skinner had given them their case about an alleged alien abduction, Mulder and Scully were off to Nebraska. Needless to say the place was deserted; the majority of the state was covered in wheat and lonely, long highways, which was torture for the agents. After meeting with the family the young fifteen year old had claimed she was abducted by aliens as well as impregnated.

Mulder, as always, took the girls story into deep consideration while Scully had investigated the girl's story and soon asked her boyfriend, at the time, his take on the girl's story and where she had been the night she was 'abducted'. The boy's story was inconsistent with the girl's leading Scully to believe there was more behind the lies. At the end of the week Scully came to find the girl had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend and due to her fear of her parents she lied about an alien abduction in hopes her parents wouldn't judge her for the child she created.

When the truth came out, the parents were highly upset as was the boyfriend. Mulder and Scully were just happy to be done with the case and beck in their hotel room. Scully currently sat on the hotel bed in her room, writing up a report for the case they had just finished. As she typed away and studied her notes her cell phone at her side rang.

"Scully." She said never once allowing her eyes to drift from her laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" His voice said over the phone, making her smile.

"Writing up a report for the case we just had." She said smiling into the phone.

"Boring." He yawned into the phone.

"Oh really? Mind if I ask what your doing?" She question pushing the laptop in front of her and scooting back to relax against the headboard for a small break.

"Watching TV and eating some watermelon." He answered taking a bite. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine; I'd hate to tear you away from your show." She said listening to the moaning.

"I'm watching 'When Bears Attack'." He said feeling defensive, putting the TV on mute as a bear attacked a woman and child.

"Sure Mulder." She said laughing to herself.

"I am, you should come watching it with me."

"Maybe next time, I'm busy."

"All work and no play, makes Scully a dull girl." He said playfully.

"All play and no work, makes Scully an unemployed girl." She replied back, she soon heard choking on the other end. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, just swallowed the green part of the watermelon, not too good." He answered.

"You know a recent study has come out among doctors that the green skin actually increase the males penis's size." She said calmly as if telling him she had made pasta for dinner, actually she put more excitement into her cooking.

"In that case…" She heard him smile and take another bite.

"However it requires you eat six watermelon's daily."

"Nevermind. I don't think I need it anyway."

"Trust me Mulder, you don't." She blushed slightly.

"So…" He said after a small silence. "How is that report coming along?"

"I've taken a break."

"Sure you don't need any help?"

"Not with the report."

"Scully…?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had phone sex?" He blurted right out.

"No."

"Ever wanted to?"

"Anything is worth a try." She felt her stomach do a small flip.

"What are you wearing?"

"A red spaghetti strapped shirt and grey pant bottoms. You?"

"Just my work pants. Bra?"

"No."

"Good. Now relax," He whispered sending chills down her spine.

"Ok." She breathed.

"Ok, now picture me sitting next to you." She nodded her agreement, forgetting he wasn't with her. Her eyes had fallen closed as she hung onto every word he spoke. "I brush my hand across your cheek and you smile. I slowly kiss your lips, you open your mouth and welcome me in. Our tongues meet, and it's bliss. I pull away and start kissing your neck, I pay close attention to that spot just below your right ear."

"Mmm-hmm." She moaned, placing her hand over the spot in question.

"As I suck on this spot, I start to pull your shirt off, releasing your wonderful breasts for the cold air to enjoy. I start to kiss my way down your chest and stare at you only for a moment, before I take your right beast into my mouth. As I suck on the nipple, I play with your left one in my hand, slowly teasing it until its rock hard."

"Mulder." She whispered lustfully. Her free hand was playing with her left breast as he spoke, creating his actions.

"Are you touching yourself?" He questioned curious if she were enjoying the experience.

"Yes." She let out with a breath she was holding in.

"Good. Now I lift myself back up to you and kiss your lips gently as I get you to raise your hips so I can remove your pants. You're now only in your underwear. The black lace one's you know I love so much." She smiled due to the fact these were indeed the one's she had on.

"I can feel the heat and smell your arousal through the fabric. You smell so good."

"Touch me." She pleaded.

"I lower myself down to your stomach and dip my tongue in and out of your navel, in and out, in and out. I mimic what my penis will soon do to you. How I long to feel you around me." Her hand started to dip beneath her panties.

"But not yet, no, you're not ready." She let out a moan of frustration as her hand moved back to her stomach. He smiled, happy to hear he caused her pleasure even when he wasn't even in the room with her. "Again I take your breast into my mouth, this time the left, I lightly bite it and rub its hardness against my tongue as I gently pull it with my teeth."

Scully hung onto every word he spoke, she even now had her shirt on the floor along with her pants, in hopes of pleasuring herself better.

"You start to undo my zipper and pull down my pants, taking my hardened penis into your soft hands through my boxers."

"Take them off." She grunted.

"You take off my boxers and toss them to the floor." She heard rustling as he quickly climbed out of his clothes.

"I take you in my hand." She whispered once the rustling had stop.

"Go on." He whispered.

"I start to move my hand up and down, feeling the stiffness of you, growing harder with each and every stroke. I run my thumb over the tip, and love how it's moist, I did that to you."

"Yes you did, all for you."

"I want to taste you." She whispers.

"Then go ahead."

"I let my lips fall to your sac and take it in my mouth, sucking on it as I continue to stroke your penis. Oh god Mulder, you're so hard." She mumbled.

"You have no idea."

"I move myself from between your legs and kiss your chest. You taste like watermelon, so sweet, yet salty from your body. I kiss your lips, the taste is even sweeter. I take the juice from the watermelon and rub it on your penis before I take you in my mouth. The mix of salty and sweet is overwhelming and I take you in more and more until I'm afraid I might choke. I take you out, but not all the way."

"Oh shit Scully, you feel so good."

"I let you move in and out of my mouth, allowing you to graze my teeth as you move out."

"I'm gonna come." He said.

"Know you are almost there, I move my mouth away and climb on top of you, your penis pushing hard into my thigh. I love what I do to you."

"I quickly take off your panties and through them to the side." He picked up from where she left off. "I place you so you are sitting on top of me, a leg on each side of my hip, I long to enter you and place one of my fingers inside to see if you are ready for me. You're so wet and hot I let my finger move in and out of you while I suckle your left breast again."

"Mulder please. I want you inside of me."

"I hear your cries and lift your waist so as you lower yourself, I am placed deep inside of you." He slowly lowered his hand along his member as Scully placed a finger inside of her soaked sex.

"You start out slowly at first, rocking your hips back and forth, then pick up speed. Allowing me to enter and exit you as you lift yourself up and down. I love the feel of you around me, I feel like this is my home. I also love watching your breasts as they move up and down as well with your movements."

"Oh…Oh…Oh…Mulder…please." She begged, her voice full of lust her hand pumping furiously with his words.

"I place my hand inside of you and start rubbing your clit, you start to ride me faster and harder. Oh…Scully, you feel so good. You're so tight."

"Harder, Mulder, rub it harder." She said doing so with her finger.

"Fox." She whispered as she began to rub her clit.

"DANA! Oh you feel so good." He screamed as he came in his hand.

"FOX!" She screamed at the same time coming in her hand as well. He loved how she used his first name during sex, it always made him feel like he was hers.

"Are you ok?" He asked into the phone.

"Oh, I'm perfect." She said with a satisfied grin he heard over the phone. "You?"

"Wonderful."

"I love you, Mulder."

"I love you too, now get some sleep."

It wasn't the first time they had told one another they loved them, oh no, they said it on numerous occasions and not just during or after sex. They were just careful where and when it was said.

Scully looked down at her naked form and shut off the laptop that had since turned on its screensaver. After the laptop was shut down she crawled under her covers and fell asleep without changing.


	6. Strawberries of Seduction

It was late at night as Mulder laid on his couch surfing through the channels. Upon finding an old movie he flung the remote on the coffee table and became visually engrossed in it, however, mentally he was thinking of Scully. He loved her more than life it's self and would do anything for her, the way she called his name during sex sent chills up his spine; the way they could make love one moment and fuck each other senseless the next had him in completely over his head. Now as he lay on the couch no longer feigning interest in the TV he felt his cock twitch and beg for attention.

He knew Scully was out for the night, she had explained her mother had asked her over for dinner. He had not tagged along because there was rumor her brother Bill would be there and he was in no mood to start an argument and with their new found healthy sexual relationship, there was a lot to be argued over. Instead he closed his eyes and thought of the image of Scully beneath him, moaning and grinding her hips into his continued to play out, sweat dripped down her face as she cried out in pleasure. The feel of her erect nipples on his bare chest and her moist, hot sex. As he let his mind roam free he could feel a straining on his crotch area and lowered his fly to release his aching erection. He wanted her, needed her, but because she was not home, he opted for the next best thing.

He took himself into his hand and gently stroked himself, thinking of Scully on top of him, legs straddling his as she jumped up and down on his erect penis, her breasts bouncing as her body moved up and down. Up and down. Her lips moving up and down his erection, her teeth and tongue teasing him. Her soft lips in an o form as her orgasm rushed over her and she fell on his chest, spent from the strenuous activity. He ran his finger over the tip of his penis and imagined it was her small delicate hands, slowly pumping him for all he was worth. He quickened up his pace, feeling himself near, he pictured himself pumping into her at an increased rate as he came in his hand; leaving himself with a mess to clean as he placed himself back into his pants.

Not long after changing clothes and cleaning the mess up, his phone rang, pulling him back to reality and the world of the living.

"Mulder." her voice was soft, yet husky with lust, as if she were begging him to enter her after spending too much time on foreplay.

"Yeah?" He asked unsure what to make of her voice.

"I need you...now." She whispered into the phone. Normally he would have thought something was wrong, but her tone of voice gave her away. He began to think he should have just waited, knowing he could have had her not even an hour later. Thoughts aside he hung the phone up, grabbed his jacket and disappeared into the cool night.

As Mulder opened Scully's apartment door, using his key, the strong scent of strawberries invaded his nostrils. He noticed a good amount of candles covered the living room as Scully exited the kitchen holding a bowl full of the plumpest strawberries he had ever scene. Once noticing Mulder was in the apartment she placed the bowl on the counted, closed and locked the door behind him and brought his body close to hers. Their lips met and tongues dueled, he could feel her go weak at the knees and he embraced her as to hold her up.

"I'm glad you came." She said pulling away after softly nibbling on his lower lip. She then led him over to the living room and onto the couch. Once seated Mulder pressed his lips against hers and felt her relax again as she willingly kissed him back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stated in between breaths of air. She quickly pulled away and reached for a strawberry, picking the fresh fruit up, she placed a soft kiss on the tip before licking it and handing it over to him to bite. This continued for a while in silence, each feeding the other, until Scully finally spoke.

"It was a nightmare without you there." She said simply, he took this as a fact her brother had been there and given her a full interrogation.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her lips and trailing down her neck. "Next time I'll come to keep you company." She nodded her head in agreement before bringing his lips to hers.

"I want you so bad right now." She stated taking his hand and placing it under her short, dark green dress and between her thighs, he could feel the heat emanating from there. He slide a finger inside of her panties and was shocked at how wet she already was. "Did you know strawberries are an aphrodisiac?" She asked in a tone so seductive, as if she had read his mind. He shook his head 'no' as she brought his lips to crash down on hers.

He kissed her passionately, letting his other hand drift to her back where he carefully unzipped her dress and let it fall off her shoulders. She quickly stood, moaning in frustration as she felt his finger leave her body, the dress fell the floor and pooled around her feet. Standing before him in only a red lace thong, she stepped out of the circle of clothes and lowered her body onto his, kissed him, moaning as he rubbed his chapped lips over her nipple, and softly sucking it.

"Oh fuck…that feels good." She breathed.

She rocked her hips against his growing erection and let out a soft cry of pleasure where he bit down on her left nipple. His hand was between her thighs softly rubbing her clit through the fabric of her panties.

"Mulder?" She breathed heavily as she tugged on his pants.

Before he even had time to think Scully was already unzipping him, just as he had done himself not even an hour before. She took his hard, hot erection into her hand and began to slowly stroke it with one hand as he helped her get his shirt off with the other.

"Oh God, Scully." He let out a noise from the base of his throat and felt her grow more wet, if possible.

She quickly moved off of his lap and to the side to remove her panties as he stood to let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. Now both of them naked Mulder covered Scully's body with his own. They both moaned at the feeling of skin on skin. They lay on the couch kissing each other every so often stopping to share a strawberry.

Scully could feel his hardened member poking her in the thigh, all she could think about was him inside of her, fucking her until neither one of them could stand. At the image she could feel her juices sliding down her inner thigh and desperately sought to make her thoughts some true.

"Mulder?" She questioned looking up to him with lustful eyes. "Please." She begged, he had wanted to tease her longer, but he quickly began aware of how aroused she was and didn't want her to wait a minute longer. He grabbed himself and begin to guide his erection into her entrance, when she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, desperately confused. She only smiled and kissed his lips before backing him off of her. He was surprised to see her flip over on hands and knees and face the opposite direction, leaving him with a perfect image of her ass.

She looked back to him and was amused to see the shocked look on his face, they had never ventured out with positions, but he wasn't one to question it. Mulder climbed back on the couch, found a comfortable position on his knees and grabbed his throbbing erection once again, this time placing it between her legs. She grabbed a hold of him and slowly guided him in. He knew he hit the right spot when she gave out a loud moan of pleasure and threw her head back. He then lifted her upper body up as he pounded into her from behind; as he did so he let his hands roam all over her front side. He suckled her neck as his fingers teased her nipples into tight peaks, her hand mimicked his and massaged her other breast as his hand wandered further down, dipping into the mess of hair below, hungry to find its target. Once locating her clit he began to rub it with his finger as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Oh God Mulder." She mumbled, it wasn't unusual for her to talk during sex...far from it, she had quite a few things to say and he back to her. "That feels so good."

"Feel me as I fuck you." He whispered into her ear, his unshaven face running against her ear.

"I feel you...I feel you." She cried meeting him stroke for stroke. Her body gave her away and he could tell she was almost there.

"Come for me, baby, let go and come for me." He whispered huskily in her ear.

He was happy with himself because as turned on as he was he refused to give in just yet, he knew he would be getting her off more than once tonight. With one last stroke he felt her body double over the armrest of the couch, he held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

As she came back from her orgasm she pulled away from him and turned so she was now back against the arms rest, legs open wide, inviting him in. He looked over to the table before reaching over to grab a strawberry from the bowl. Once the fruit was in his hand he lowered himself down to her pussy and gently began to place the tip of the fruit inside. Once inserted he rotated it and loved how she whimpered for more. Needing to comply he pulled it out and pushed it back in repeatedly, tortuously fucking her with the small fruit. Once her hips bucked forward he pulled it out, took a small bite than offered the rest to her. She leaned over to bite it, slowly letting her teeth sink into it before pulling away with her prize.

Mulder disposed of the top and turned back to her, her aching body begged for him and her face pleaded for release. He looked at her lustfully before driving himself into her once more. He thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace, listening as she mumbled to herself and growing more and more turned on.

"Oh God..you're so big." She always complimented him on his size, she knew it turned him on every time he seemed to only get bigger, sometimes she was afraid he would split her in half, something she gladly welcomed.

"You're so tight." He whispered back to her. Her walls were softly massaging his manhood.

As he sped up, he suckled a nipple and teased the other with his free hand. He could feel himself reaching his end as his balls bag to cramp and tighten up, it was at this moment he knew he couldn't go much longer. He reluctantly stopped, loving the groan of disapproval he got from her. He then moved her legs further up and placed each one over one of his shoulders. This position allowed him deeper into her and he continued to pump in and out while rubbing her engorged clit at the same time.

"Oh Fuck…Yes Mulder." He could feel her coming to her peak and himself as well. He placed a soft kiss on her lips just before she threw her head back and let out a scream he was sure would wake up the whole floor.

"MULLLDERRRR!" She screamed as she came.

"SCULLLLYYY!" He screamed back as her inner walls milked him for what her body desperately sought…his seed.

He felt himself empty into her as the pain subsided and he lowered his body onto hers. She panted heavily, both of their faces drenched in nothing but sweat. Not a second after she started screaming he had felt a liquid spill onto his sac and as he looked down he saw her body was shooting fluids onto him. After a few small shots from her sex and onto him did he look at her. Her head was resting against the arm rest as she desperately tried to gain her breath back.

"Scully?" He asked looking to her, somewhat amused and deeply aroused once again.

"Hmm?" She asked rubbing her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"You squirted." He stated simply. He had only heard of such an action being done in those movies that weren't his.

"I what?" She asked, not believing what she heard.

"You sprayed yourself all over me." He said loving how she didn't believe him.

"I couldn't have, I've never done that before." She stayed looking to him spent.

"Doesn't mean you can't, just means nobody has even pleasure you like I have." He said turning them over so she was now resting on his chest.

"You're the only one who makes me feel this way." She stated simply and truthfully.

"And now I know just how much."

"I love you Mulder." She said kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too." He said as she rested her head on his chest, still unable to believe himself he had actually made her squirt.

**Ok its been a while so I wanted to make this one EXTRA HOT!...Did I succeed or fail? Um got the idea from the X-Files porn, if you haven't seen it, I suggest it. of course if you are reading my story you are of age…so check it out. Normally don't watch that, but its X-Files So I bought both of them. HOT! Next I'm thinking…Shower!**

**Please Review…what fruit next…what do you want to see happen next?**


	7. Watery Mango

Scully looked down to the man who she was laying on that morning and smiled to herself as he slept peacefully. As she stole a glance to the digital clock above the TV and became aware of how early it was, she contemplated going back to sleep. However, being wide awake she carefully pulled herself off of her partner and made her way down the hall nude in search of a shower.

She tip toed down the hall and into her room. Once inside she quietly closed the door and made her way into the bathroom where she turned the hot water on and climbed into the small tiled space. Her body relaxed as the water massaged her aching muscles. At the memory of why they were sore she smiled once again. She had sex that aggressive before, but she loved every second and every orgasm of it. Not to mention the newfound information she carried with her on what her body could do. She knew Mulder would NEVER let her live that one down, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to.

As she thought things over the smell of mangoes filled the bathroom as she washed her hair with her mango shampoo. As she rinsed it out it covered her body in the sweet smell. As the scent invaded her nostrils she was drawn back to Mulder.

He had always been there for her when she needed him, over the past few months of their progressed relationship she had come to realize he was meaning more and more to her with every fleeting second. Somewhere along the way they had become lovers and not just a good fuck. Although she welcomed a good fuck just as much as the next girl, but now things had changed, the only fucking she wanted was coming from Mulder and it began to scare her.

Sure she loved him, with all her heart and she was sure he felt the same. But what if people found out? What if their enemies found out? They would use it against them and tear them apart, and what killed her most was knowing she couldn't live without him. She was so wrapped in her thoughts she failed to notice the bedroom door open, followed by the bathroom door and shower door. Now as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, she slowly came back to reality.

"Penny for your thoughts." His voice was a husky whisper as he spoke into her ear. She jumped slightly as he forced her out of her thoughts and to the moment.

"Jesus, Mulder." She said turning in his embrace to rest her head on his wet bare chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked again kissing the top of her head, loving the sweet smell that fogged his brain. He pulled her body closer to his, so there wasn't an inch of bare skin on their chest that wasn't touching the other.

"About how much I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too….God you don't know how much I love you." He said looking down to her. She smiled and felt somewhat relieved, she knew no mater what happened, no matter what any one tried to do to them, they would get through it together.

He lowered his gaze to see her smiling, as if she had had doubt about them and his words alone had settled her. He was going to probe further until she stood on her toes and crashed her lips with his. He lowered his head to make it more comfortable for the both of them. A loud groan from the base of his throat sounded as she wrapped her small hands around his erection. She smiled into the kiss at his reaction and gently pulled away, allowing a waterfall to pour from both of their lips. She lowered her head to his chest and gently sucked on his left nipple, licking it as it became drenched in the warm water.

"Oh God, Scully. The things you do to me." He said as she began to torturously pump him.

She slowly made a trail of hot kisses down his stomach until she reached her prize.  
She took his hard cock into her mouth, just deep enough to where the bell of it disappeared behind her moist lips. She ran her tongue along the tip as her left hand slowly ran up and down the length, her nails ever so gently gliding across.

"Oh my God, Mulder. You're so big." She stated pulling her lips away from him. Every time he seemed to only get bigger.

"Can you take me, Scully?" He spat out with venom. She loved the animal side to him.

She quickly responded by wrapping her lips around him once again and pumping him with her mouth, this time she took him in more than she ever had, all the way down to the very end. She was sure she would choke on him, and quickly pulled away, only to bring him all the way back in again. He slammed into her mouth, his sac softly hitting her chin with the impact. She thanked God for her lack of gag reflex at the moment as she continued to pump him in and out. Mulder had lowered his hand into Scully's hair and started to gently move her head back and forth. Back and forth.

As his hand moved down to massage her breast and nipple, Scully moved her lips around to the side, wrapping them around his width instead of length.

"Oh, Mulder." She moaned, her words muffled by his erection. "I love this cock so much." She whispered placing him back into her mouth and started gently sucking him, her hot lips moving up and down him, her moist tongue moving along his shaft.

"Oh God, Scully. You feel so good." He said watching her head bob back and forth. He groaned as he felt the cool air hit his soaked penis as she pulled her mouth away from him. He watched her with curious eyes as she cupped her breast and brought it up to the tip of his erection. As she held her left breast with her hand she took his cock with her right and slowly circled her nipple with the tip. She let out a loud moan at the sensation of his hard tip softly caressing her and making her soft nipple into a hard pebble.

As she pulled her breast away she placed a soft kiss on his tip before cupping her other breast and gently squeezed them together around his cock. She then starting moving her breasts up and down, following the same path her mouth had taken not long ago. His balls started to tighten at feeling her breast surrounding him and moving along his erection.

"Scully. Please." He begged urging her to stop before he came without her.

He watched with hungry eyes as she got up, once she was back on her feet, he crashed his lips onto hers, running his tongue along her teeth, and softly pulling at her bottom lip, suckling it until he was sure there would be a bruise.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked gently sliding a finger into her hot moist folds. "Oh, Scully." He moaned curling his finger from inside of her. "You're so wet." He said his breath hot on her neck. He removed his finger and followed the trail of her juices down her inner thigh.

"Mulder." She breathed her voice husky with lust. "Fuck me." The way she said it almost made him come right there. "Fuck me until neither one of us can stand."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said grabbing himself and bringing his tip to her entrance. He slowly dragged his shaft along her lips from the top down to the middle.

"FUCK MULDER!" She let out a frustrated moan as he teased her. He smiled to himself as he felt her legs shake before he took a hold of her shoulders and turned her around. He ran his tongue along her back, lapping up water before sinking his teeth into her neck and biting her skin. Loving the taste of her mango flavored flesh.

"Harder Mulder." She demanded as he began sucking her skin as he had done her lips only moments before.

As Scully's head dropped he lowered his hands and spread her ass slowly sliding in, loving the feel of her surrounding him. He was sure he would never grow tired of it. Once he had filled her they both released a long breath they were holding in.

"Oh God, Mulder, your so big. You feel so good in me." She muttered as his hands moved around her hips and disappeared between her legs.

As he pulled out of her she fell forward and braced herself on the shower wall. Water poured down their bodies as he pushed back into her and pulled out. He thrust in and out slowly, quickly gaining speed as she moaned her approval.

"Fuck me harder Mulder. Faster." She edged him on, moving her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. His balls kept slapping against her ass, and she moaned at the feeling. Mulder wrapped one arm around Scully's waist and braced himself against the nearby wall with the other. His hips increased speed, fucking her mindless as they both stood under the now cold water. But they refused to allow the temperature to slow them down.

"I'm going to come Scully." He grunted out.

"Come in me Mulder, fill me with your cum." She demanded as Mulder's hand lowered between her thighs once again, he rubbed the bundle of nerves there until Scully's walls begin to tighten, milking him for his seed as Mulder exploded inside of her filling her with his warmth.

"OH GOD MULDER!" Scully yelled. "OH GOD YES!"

"OH SCULLY! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

As ecstasy washed over them and they came back to the world they realized sweat and cold water covered their bodies. Mulder pulled out of Scully and turned her back around to face him.

"Oh my God, Mulder." She said kissing his lips. Once they pulled apart they turned the water off and stumbled out of the shower.

Once dried off and clothed they cleaned up their mess in the living room from the previous night then sat peacefully on the couch watching the original Mummy movie. Scully had always been a fan of Boris Karloff and Mulder would use any excuse just to spend time with her.

"Scully?" Mulder questioned as the Mummy explained to his 'lover' she was to die.

"Yes Mulder?" Scully asked quietly.

"What do you say we go on a vacation?"

"Where?" She questioned curiously, humoring him, unsure if he really meant it.

"Hawaii."

"Seriously? When?" She looked him in the eyes and knew he was serious.

"Next week…We both have some free vacation time. Why not?"

"Alright. With you, I'd love to." She said leaning over to kiss him. They spent the rest of the day watching old movies and talking about which island they would vacation at and for how long.

**I know not much about fruit. I wrote the entire chapter and forgot all about it. STUPID ME! Oh well, I did add a little bit, but there will be more sex and fruit in the next chapter. YAY! Let me know what you all think your opinions mean the world to me….Positions and fruit are welcomed….And thanks for previous fruit choices and comments…I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
